Littel Angel
by laurabeautiful
Summary: His little angel that stood before Sasuke was the only thing that mattered, leaving Sasuke with a deep need to do anything to please and protect his little angel. His Kagome. The most wonderful person in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There! I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha **

The moment Sasuke looked in his little angels eyes, Sasuke felt a glowing heat inside his body, and everything else including his life became secondary. His

little angel that stood before Sasuke was the only thing that mattered, leaving Sasuke with a deep need to do anything to please and protect his little angel.

His Kagome. The most wonderful person in the world

Kagome was amazing and was immensely beautiful. Kagome had pale skin that had a hint of blush to her cheeks, Big Royal blue eyes that almost filled up

her beautiful face, She also had long black waist length hair. Kagome was twelve years old and she was very small. Kagome meant more than everything to

Sasuke. Sasuke spent all of his time with Kagome, since Sasuke found it hard to be away from Kagome.

Kagome and Sasuke were spending time in a flower field. Kagome looked gorgeous wearing a black knee length dress with a elegant silhouette, and short cap

sleeves with a fitted waist. Sasuke couldn't imagine live without his Kagome. Kagome blew some pedals of the flower that she was holding blew the pedals in

toward Sasuke`face. Kagome giggled at Sasuke`s reaction. Sasuke smiled and picked up his little Kagome and spun her around. Sasuke and Kagome were

intimate friends, meaning Kagome`s feeling are changing to romantic feeling. Sasuke remember the first time he looked at Kagome, at that instant she was

all that really mattered in Sasuke`s life.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran toward Sasuke and Kagome.

Sasuke suddenly became angry for Naruto interrupting his with his Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved at Naruto.

"Hey Kagome!" Naruto greeted

Naruto and Kagome were very close, and were great friends. Much to Sasuke`s annoyance.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked away from Naruto with and annoyed expression

Naruto growled with his fist raised at Sasuke. Naruto then told Sasuke that they had to meet up with Kakashi today.

"Guess I better get going then.." Kagome said warily as she thought that Sasuke and Naruto has to leave for class for the rest of the day

"Don't be silly Kagome, of course your coming along" Sasuke said as it was obvious

Kagome smiled as she went along with Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Kagome spoke the whole time as they walked , which angered Sasuke. Sasuke was at the fact that Naruto was taking Kagome`s attention from

him. Sasuke toward Kagome, and usually felt this way whenever a boy came up and talked to Kagome.

"Look who finally showed up" Sakura said teasingly

Sakura was happy that Sasuke arrived, hoping that she can finally be alone with him. Until Sakura saw Kagome and her hoped were crushed. Upon looking at

Kagome, Sakura`s self esteem took a hit just by being near Kagome. Now Sakura understood why Sasuke spent so much time with her. She was beautiful.

"Hey Sakura" Kagome happily greeted

"Hello" Sakura responded

Kagome got the feeling that Sakura didn't want Kagome around. She didn't know why. Kagome then settled with Kakashi as he taught his group of students.

Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura all practiced the use of controlling there chakra. Sakura thought thought this was the perfect opportunity to show off to Sasuke

but, Sasuke was too busy showing off his skills to Kagome. It was obvious that Sasuke was flirting with Kagome. Kagome didn't even need to try to get

Sasuke`s attention. Sasuke always looked at Kagome with such adoration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand Up" Erina instructed

Kagome stood up quickly

"Not like a man" Erina said as she patted the floor next to her

"Put your right leg forward and then rise" Erina instructed

Kagome was like a daughter to Erina. She remembered the first time she adopted Kagome from the orphanage. Kagome was seven years and she was a

gorgeous little girl. She was painting alone in a classroom. Kagome`s royal blue eyes were mesmerizing. As Erina spoke to Kagome she felt a connection

toward Kagome. Erina then decided that she would take care of Kagome,and show Kagome what she was capable of. Capable of becoming a Geisha. Erina

was a maiden in a Geisha house and she had a very special feeling about Kagome, so then Erina asked Kagome to come live with her. Now five years later

Kagome has grown into a gorgeous twelve year old.

Erina taught Kagome the art of music,and conversation. Kagome always enchanted people that were around Kagome. Kagome was still too young to have her

own clients but,that didn't stop the older teenage boys from admiring Kagome`s beauty. Kagome made an intimate friend;Sasuke. Kagome was a special

one, hard to resist.

"I bet Adeena is really excited about the performance tonight?" Kagome asked

"She is, oh! And speaking of which I need your help with the dresses and makeup for the show" Erina said

"Me? ..Erina I don't wanna mess anything up" Kagome said as she looked down

"That's not possible, you are terrific at helping. Besides they could your support" Erina said

Kagome agreed to help Adeena and the rest of the Geisha's. Adeena is sixteen and was Kagome`s best friend, so of course Kagome wanted to help Adeena

for the performance. This performance was important since many of the important people of Kohana would be there. Kagome was pretty excited about

helping since she would be so close to the actual performance.

Later on that night many people of Konoha came and filled the place.

"All right close your eyes for me" Kagome said as she helped put on makeup on one of the dancers

Kagome was wearing a long simple gray kimono with a black bow tied around her small waist. Kagome was helping the Geisha's ready for the performance,

She has a talent for putting on makeup. As Kagome was done with applying makeup on the fellow Geisha, she told her to open her eyes. The geisha was

happy with the results.

"Kagome!" Adeena said as she hugged Kagome from behind her

"Adeena!, you look beautiful so are you ready?" Kagome said as she ran her fingers through Adeena`s hair

"I think so, there's certainly a lot of people to entertain tonight" Adeena said warily

"Don't worry, you'll be fine the lighting will help to since the audience will be able to see you but, you wont be able to see them see?" Kagome said as she put

a reassuring hand on Adeena`s shoulder

Adeena smiled and hugged Kagome as the nervous Geisha went to finish getting herself ready

"Everything looks perfect Erina" Kagome said as she stood next to Erina

"Yes,hopefully everything will turn out well" Erina said as she smiled at Kagome

The performance was in the works of beginning, and the place was filled with people talking. Suddenly Kagome heard Adeena complaining and Kagome

rushed over to Adeena

"Whats wrong" Kagome asked as she knelt down to Adeena`s level

"Adeena is too nervous to perform, wait! Kagome you know the dance, you can take her place" Erina said

"Um I wel- sca-" Kagome studderd as she looked back and forth toward Erina and Adeena.

"Kagome please, I will die out there" Adeena begged as she grabbed Kagome`s shoulders

"They want to see a woman not a girl" Kagome stated

"That we can fix, with the make up and hair. They will not notice" Erina said

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. I mean Kagome was just as nervous as Adeena was.

"Please Kagome, your my only hope" Adeena begged

"Yes, I` ll do it" Kagome agreed

Adeena smiled and kissed her hand

"Perfect, Kagome lets go. We only have so much time to get you ready" Erina said

Adeena took Kagome`s hand and took her in the dressing room

Kagome was being helped getting undresses while Adeena, Erina, and a few other girls helped Kagome. Kagome had her lips pink, while her face was being

taken care of. Kagome felt like a doll as they were all dressing her up. Suddenly she was being dressed into a beautiful simple long black kimono with a black

bow tied around her waist. The Kimono showed off Kagome`s goddess like figure she had. As the tugging and pulling was over, Kagome looked at her

reflection in the mirror. Kagome was a different person. She had black eyeshadow and, black eyeliner, her eyebrows were darkened, and she had foundation

on which made her skin looked airbrushed. They decided to not to make Kagome`s face white since she had pale milky skin. Kagome`s hair was down and

straight.

"Wow" Kagome said to her reflection

Adeena smiled at Kagome`s response, Adeena thought Kagome was beautiful. So beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her.

"Here, take this. There your fans for the dance" Adeena said as she handed Kagome the black fan

Kagome smiled and Adeena walked Kagome toward the backstage

"All right, Kagome don't worry everything will be in your favor" Adeena said as she gave Kagome a reassuring hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence fell upon the venue and was filled with curiosity. The lights were dimmed and made the stage look like night with moonlight

Neji Hyuga and a few of the Hyuga clan were one of the the important people attending the performance tonight. Suddenly the sound of violin came into play

and Neji`s attention was taken by the beautiful goddess that stood on stage. Neji`s breath was taken away as she slowly walked toward the front of the

stage as Neji admired her hips. Neji felt his face and body heat up. Neji felt felt totally drawn to the little goddess on stage.

Everyone watched her skeptically as she gracefully stepped onto the dancing floor. There were hushed whispers by the people in the room. Who could she

be?. The goddess started to move her arms graciously and her hips swayed to the beat for a few moments. As she stepped more into the light Neji saw her

yes, which were amazing and beyond anything Neji has ever seen. She started to dance as she opened her black fan. Neji noticed that she had everyman

wrapped around her finger all eyes were on her. Neji felt angered at the fact that other men were taking an interest in her. The goddess suddenly was on her

kneed and arched her back, then she extended her body backwards. There was silence, and then loud cheers and applause.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" of the Hyuga`s asked him

Neji nodded his head as he never took his eyes off his goddess.

"Excuse me" Neji excused himself from the table

* * *

"Oh my word Kagome you were beyond amazing" Adeena said as she held Kagome`s face in her hands

Kagome laughed, she could not believe she pulled that off. Adeena hugged Kagome as she laughed.

"Do you think they all like it?" Kagome asked

"Liked it? Kagome they absolutely loved you, you performed better than I ever did" Adeena said still holding Kagome

"Thank you Kagome, you really were amazing" Adeena thanked Kagome as she hugged her

"Adeena, your my best friend. I would do anything for you" Kagome said as she smiled

"Oh, there you are Kagome; someone wants to see you" One of the performers said

"Someone wants to see me?.,who?" Kagome asked curiously

"Lord Neji Hyuga" the girl said excitedly

Adeena squealed in excitement, while Kagome just looked confused. Kagome walked toward where Lord Hyuga was

"Lord Hyuga?" Kagome greeted as she curtsied toward him

"Please call me Neji" Neji said as he took Kagome`s hand and kissed it.

Kagome got a better look at Neji. He had pale skin similar to Kagome`s, his eyes were almost white, and he had long black hair tied loosely. Neji looked to be

about sixteen, the same age Sasuke, and Naruto were

"Whats your name?" Neji asked still holding Kagome`s hand

"Kagome, my name is Kagome" she said as she blushed

"Well Kagome, you are an exceptional dancer; the best I've seen in all my time here." Neji said

"Thank you, very much" Kagome thanked

" I have to sat Kagome, you have the most beautiful eyes I have seen" Neji said as he put a hand on Kagome`s cheek

"My mother gave them to me" Kagome said as she smiled

"Well that was very kind of her" Neji said as he ran his fingers through a strand of Kagome`s hair

"As you have been kind to me Neji" Kagome said

Neji smiled at Kagome`s response. She was so kind, so easy to love.

"Your so beautiful" Neji said as he held Kagome`s chin, while she smiled and looked down

Neji felt a tug at his heart. Right now he just wanted to kiss her, but that would be way too bold.

"I want to see you again Kagome" Neji blurted out. He realized what he just uttered, and shut his mouth quickly.

She gently touched his hand, "I'd like that."

, "Really?" Neji said

She nodded, "Yes."

He was so overjoyed right then that he could barely help himself. He gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome ran out in the night through town, with a smile on her face. Kagome was wearing a black button flannel with a pink bow tied in the back, and black Capri.

"Sasuke!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she ran toward Sasuke with open arms

Sasuke ran up to Kagome and picked her off the ground

"I missed you, I haven't seen you all day today" Sasuke said as he held Kagome`s face in his hands

Sasuke felt lost today, without seeing Kagome today. Sasuke was going to visit Kagome but, Erina told Sasuke that she was helping that pigheaded Adeena

today. Whenever Sasuke went by to the Geisha house, the woman always tried to flirt with him. Of course Sasuke never paid any attention toward the

Geisha's. Sasuke did not see any other woman in a romantic way. Kagome was all Sasuke cared about, even if those feelings weren't returned. Kagome will

always have Sasuke`s heart.

Sasuke and Kagome walked through town to a near by lake. Kagome told Sasuke about how she helped with the performance that day.

"And I haven't even told you the best part" Kagome said as she put both of her hands on Sasuke`s hand

Kagome told Sasuke excitedly about how she performed for the first time; how they they were so many people there, how she couldn't believe she actually

did it. Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect this, well so soon at least. Since a Geisha usually didn't perform until they were older like Adeena`s age.

Sasuke was only very disappointed that he was not there to watch his little angel dance.

"Were you nervous?" Sasuke said as he poke Kagome`s nose

"I was, and at first I didn't want to perform but, Adeena needed my help" Kagome said

"I really missed you today Kagome" Sasuke said as he reached for Kagome`s hand

"I missed you too Sasuke" Kagome smiled melting Sasuke`s heart

"I remember the first time I met you. You were walking in town with Adeena, I walked by you, and I looked at you for the first time. And in that moment, you

meant everything to me Kagome" Sasuke said while looking at Kagome adoringly

"Sasuke.."Kagome said warily as her face began to heat up

"Kagome, you hold all of my affection" Sasuke said as he grabbed her face with both of his hands

"The first time I met you, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you Kagome" Sasuke said with lust in his eyes

Kagome smiled and put her her hands on Sasuke`s hand that were on her face

"You fell from heaven..Kagome your my little angel" Sasuke said as he put his arms around Kagome and knelt his head down and Kissed Kagome

Sasuke broke the kiss and opened his eyes to find a flustered Kagome

"Sasuke, I love you" Said as she put her hands on Sasuke`s chest

Sasuke was so happy, he was the most happiest man in the world. He held Kagome never wanting to let go of her. Kagome was Sasuke`s happiness, nothing

made Sasuke stronger then Kagome`s heart

"If I had only felt to be yours, then I would have known what I've been living for" Kagome said as she touched Sasuke`s face

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kagome`s forehead

"Here, I want to give this to you" Sasuke said as he showed Kagome a beautiful necklace, that had a royal blue diamond in the shape of a heart

"Oh my wor- Sasuke its, its beautiful" Kagome said as she stared at the necklace dumbfounded

"It was my mothers" Sasuke said as he helped put the necklace on Kagome

"Look, it matches your eyes" Sasuke said as he fixed Kagome`s hair back

Kagome smiled and kissed Sasuke, as he held her close to his body

"I adore you Kagome" Sasuke whispered in Kagome`s ear

Kagome and Sasuke were alike in so many ways, both half and half beings, two things at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Adeena, He's just wonderful!" Kagome said happily as she blew the bubbles in the bathtub

Adeena was sitting on the edge of the bathtub as she laughed and poured water on Kagome`s head. Kagome was telling Adeena how Sasuke told her about his

feelings for Kagome. How he absolutely adored Kagome.

"Look isn't beautiful?" Kagome said as she stuck out her arm and showed Adeena the bracelet Sasuke gave her

Adeena grabbed her wrist and got a better look at it. It was beautiful she has to admit. Kagome was so happy, she was in love. Adeena had to admit that she

expected this to happen, Sasuke always loved Kagome.

"My little Kagome, younger then me. finally In love. I remember when we were younger we would run around through the flower garden and you would laugh so

much" Adeena said as she grabbed Kagome`s face in her hands, while Kagome smiled

" I really do love him" Kagome said

"I know you do, Now I just got done speaking with Erina and she told me that tonight we have are invited to a dinner..with the Hokage and the rest of his people "

Adeena said excitedly as she took Kagome`s hand and squeezed it

"I might finally have a patron" Adeena said

"Anyone would be lucky to have you Adeena" Kagome said as she got out of the bath tub

Adeena smiled as she helped Kagome into her white robe. Kagome sat down on the chair as Adeena grabbed a brush and began combing Kagome`s hair.

"I Have a commission, to divert any man of importance, and if they like me I might be courted by a lord, or a Jounin" Adeena said excitedly

"Divert?" Kagome said puzzled

"To beguile them, I have to exile at this tonight, everything depends on it for me" Adeena said as she squeezed Kagome`s shoulders

Kagome smiled "I understand of such opportunity for you" as she took Adeena`s hand in her own

There was suddenly a knock in her door

"Miss Kagome, we have to get you ready now" one the lady in waiting to help Kagome get dress said

"Well then, I'll see you when your done" Adeena said as she hugged Kagome

"There going to love you" Kagome said

Adeena smiled as she held Kagome`s shoulders, Adeena soon left Kagome`s room

Kagome was being undressed and then she was shown her dress for tonight special event. Kagome felt the material of the dress.

"It would look even more beautiful when you put it on" one of the ladies helping her get dressed said

Kagome was soon in the dress, and of the girls helped Kagome with the buttons in the back of the dress. The dress was remarkably beautiful and had bodice features

elegantly draped cowl neck with feminine lace detail, Chiffon flows to create a soft A-line silhouette that elongate her figure.

Then they started to work on Kagome`s hair, which they decided to keep down and to just put a black ribbon in her hair. They did not put that much makeup on

Kagome just lipstick. Kagome looked perfect. Kagome couldn't believe that she was going to another event. She was very grateful, and this time she would not be

dancing, she would be making conversation with people-very important people who were practically royalty. Kagome started to feel her white dress, and she hoped

that she would make another good impression for Adeena`s sake.


	6. Chapter 6

The large dining hall was filled with laughter from people that sat near Kagome. Adeena was sitting at a few people away from Kagome and was talking to a few

young Jounin. The Hokage and a a few other important men were sitting at a separate table in the front.

"Miss Kagome" Neji said as he surprised Kagome

Neji smiled at Kagome and grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Neji, what a pleasure to see you again" Kagome said as she smiled sweetly

"No, the pleasure is mine. You look so beautiful Kagome" Neji said as he ran his fingers through her hair

Kagome smiled at him, and slightly blushed at Neji`s kindness

"Looks like my wish came came true and I got the pleasure of seeing you again" Neji said

"Well, we have all night to reacquaint" Kagome said at she raised her eyebrow

Neji lowered to Kagome`s ear and smiled

"Is that a promise my little Kagome?" Neji whispered seductively in Kagome`s ear

"Well its certainly not a threat" Kagome said said as she winked resulting in Neji blushing

Neji kissed Kagome`s hand and went to sit with his people in a different table. Kagome got a glimpse of Adeena and she was definitely making a statement, Adeena

smiled at Kagome as she smiled back. Kagome was sitting with a group of young Jounin and she was enchanting each and every one of them. She was making them

laugh with stories of the Russian court, and King

"Whats the noise?" Lord Hokage said toward the table where Kagome was sitting

"Its miss Kagome my lord, telling stories of life from the Russian court" One of the men that sat in near Kagome said

" I am aware of one Kagome, but she Is just a little toddler..well miss Kagome. Come up"Lord Hokage said

The people that near Kagome turned there heads toward her. Kagome stood up from her seat and faced the Hokage and curtsied while she smiled flirtatiously

knowing that everyone was watching her

"Whats so amusing?" the Hokage asked

"I was just tell them about my thoughts on the new Russian King, with such great power yet such an ego authoritative of a man" Kagome said

"Go on" the Hokage said as he took a sip from his drink

"His pettiness is outstanding, he will bear a mortal grudge driven the mildest of slights. Riven with resentment to forgive or forget. A great king. A great man rises

above such things" Kagome stated

"And what would you know of great men?" the Hokage asked

"I heard enough talk, read enough books to see one when I know one" Kagome said as the Hokage smiled

"I am quite curious. Do you see one here?" the Hokage asked

Kagome started to walk toward the Hokage as she narrowed her eyes

"Looking my lord..still looking..ah there found one" Kagome said as she was close enough to the Hokage

Everyone laughed at Kagome`s response. Kagome looked at Adeena as she smiled reassuringly toward Kagome.

"So what else makes a good man?" he asked

"Generosity, Humility, the ability to recognize his match in others and to not be threatened by it. Men have some value so we accept them as equal" Kagome said as

she made everyone laugh again.

"I find you must changed miss Kagome" the Hokage stated

"Then my prayers have been answered" Kagome said as she curtsied and walked gracefully back to her seat at the table as everyone looked at Kagome in awe

As the dinner went by Kagome, was telling other people there fortune from there palms

"Why don't you read mine?"

Kagome instantly recognized that voice and turned around and saw her Sasuke before her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Another talent picked up from Erina?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Kagome

"Erina offers her ladies a broad education" Kagome said slowly

"Last time I heard she was entertaining heretics" Sasuke said teasingly as the people that sat near Sasuke laughed

"Jounin and lords, and escaping persecution" Kagome replied

"I hope you kept your ears closed" Sasuke said

"I did, and a heart across my hear at all times" Kagome said as she took out her necklace that Sasuke given her and placed her hand on the blue diamond

Sasuke smirked as he stared at Kagome`s chest

Sasuke offered his hand toward Kagome, she smiled and took his hand as they walked together

Neji was looking around the room for Kagome, but she was no where to be found. Suddenly Neji overheard that Kagome was with a certain Uchiha. Neji clenched his

fist. His hear cried out saying that Kagome was his and his heart could not fathom the idea of finding another love. Suddenly as Neji walked around outside and heard

an odd sound in the background. He whirled around and saw a couple pressed up against the wall. They were greedily attacking the other's mouth, tongues slipping

out to play and creating a sick, wet popping sound that had caught Neji`s attention in the first place. The couple unaware of the audience they had gained. They were

far more concerned with the need to press up against one another, and Neji nearly sobbed as he heard the male whimper into the females neck

"Kagome" Sasuke was the male that was with his Kagome

Suddenly Neji hid away from the scene and continued to watch them. No. That was the only coherent thing Neji could come up with, because there was simply no

possible way that her Kagome was with Sasuke. Sasuke`s lips were all over her neck, on her mouth, and it was not until he finally buried his face in her shoulder that

Neji caught a good glimpse of her.

His heart growled, as he stepped quietly back into the dinning hall

Neji was so angry that he could kill someone, and he knew exactly who he wanted to kill. Her scent intoxicated him. It was the smell of honeysuckle and sweet milk.

That, along with her creamy white skin and her Royal blue eyes left him under a spell. The long black hair, silky and smooth that carried that forbidden scent. She

had to be his; there was no compromise in Neji`s mind. Neji wished that he was the one with her at that moment. He would cherish her more than that Sasuke ever

would. He knew that she deserved better,and he deserved her. He would take nothing less, and there was nothing more than her.

"Kagome you will be with me.." Neji whispered to himself


	8. Chapter 8

"I would like to have Kagome`s company today" Neji said as he gave Erina a stern look

Neji went over to the Geisha house, and decided to be Kagome`s patron; in hopes of being Kagome`s main client. He wanted to spend as much time with her as

possible, for her to realize that she was destined to be with him.

"She is hard to resist isn't she?" Erina said

"Yes, completely beyond imaging. Which is why I would like to be her patron" Neji replied

"Her patron?, well it really does seem you are interested with her. Well Lord Hyuga the truth is she is much too young to have her own patron, let alone have her own

clients" Erina stated

"I know, I want nothing inappropriate done. I just want to simply court Kagome and to spend as much time with her as possible" Neji said

"Do realize that Kagome is still my daughter, I care for her as my own" Erina stated

Neji nodded his head "I have the utmost respect for her, and I implore you to say 'yes'"

Erina thought for a moment about the decision she was going to make

"Yes., yes Lord Hyuga you may be Kagome`s patron" Erina agreed as Neji smiled happily

Neji thanked Erina and reassured her that she will not regret her decision

Kagome smiled with her eyes closed as she touched her neck where Sasuke kissed her. Remembering how passionately he kissed her. Kagome touched her bare

shoulder and imagined Sasuke`s soft lips on her, how Sasuke held Kagome so tightly around her waist.

"Kagome?" Erina interrupted Kagome`s thoughts as she entered her room with a dress in her arms

Kagome turned her attention to Erina and slowly smiled

"You really made a statement at that night" Erina said as she smiled at Kagome

Kagome laughed, "Well I learned from the best,so what is that for?" Kagome said teasingly as she pointed to the dress in Erina`s arms

"This is for you" Erina said as she folded out a black straight, knee length dress that had made a dramatic statement. Kagome remembered the time where she tried

the dress on. The black dress defiantly made a statement on her figure, and neckline of the dress was a bit exposing.

"Remember when you tried it on, and one of the clients practically fainted when he saw you in this" Erina said as she smiled

Kagome laughed at the memory

"Why did you bring out the dress" Kagome asked as she felt the material of the dress

"For tonight, when you go out with Lord Hyuga" Erina said slowly

"What?..Erina, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked frantically

Erina sighed then told Kagome how Neji was here earlier today, and wanted to have the opportunity to court Kagome. She couldn't believe that he felt that way about

her but, she basically has no choice in this situation. If Kagome refused to be courted be him, then there reputation would be ruined as a Geisha and she didn't want

to let her mother Erina down. Erina saw the look of disappointment in Kagome`s face, and reassured Kagome that everything will work out in her favor

"But..Sasuke.." Kagome said quietly

Erina figured that would be a problem, "Kagome, Neji does not have exclusive rights to you. You'll have other clients to entertain so you are not bound to Neji" Erina

said as she put her hand Kagome`s

Kagome felt relived that she had the choice of having that kind of relationship but, what bothered Kagome was that whenever Neji wanted her to attend an

engagement with him, then he would come first in her plans. And tonight Neji wanted Kagome to spend time with him.

"I'll just pretend he's Sasuke.." Kagome said quietly as she looked down at the dress


	9. Chapter 9

Neji wanted Kagome to accompany him to a benefit gathering that night. As soon as Neji saw Kagome his mouth almost dropped. She was gorgeous, and he resisted

every urge to kiss her right there where she stood. Her black dress showed of her hour glass figure. She wore black mesh tights underneath her dress, and she had

her hair tied up to the side.

"You look gorgeous Kagome" Neji said as he kissed her hand

Kagome slowly smiled and nodded her head. Neji offered his arm toward her as Kagome intertwined her arm with his. He smiled hoping this night would never end.

Kagome and and Neji entered the venue and beautiful music was playing when they entered. As they walked in, they were at least one hundred girls, Kagome was

certainly the prettiest. A sense of masculine pride stirred inside Neji. The jealous looks of other men in the crowd, prudent bot pitiless caused great distress to all

young bachelors aspiring to win her favor.

Neji pulled out a chair for Kagome as they sat down at the table. While they spoke, Kagome wondered what Sasuke was doing.

Neji looked toward where coupled were dancing "Kagome,would you like to dance?" he asked with a hopeful smile and offered his hand to Kagome

Kagome smiled and took his hand. While they walked toward the dance floor she noticed how tightly he was holding her hand. They were soon dancing as Neji held

her close to his body, as he had his hand on her waist. He felt so happy just by being with her.

"Join mt outside" Neji whispered into Kagome`s ear, as he took ger hand and walked outside.

"Kagome,do you believe in fate?" he asked as the light of the moonlight glowed on Kagome`s skin

"What do you mean" Kagome asked sweetly

"Do you believe that you were meant to do something?" he responded

Kagome smiled and nodded her head

"I believed that I was destined to do many things, such as my my families clan. But now I am destined to do something so much more" Neji said as he put his hand

on Kagome`s

"Kagome, the first time I saw you I experienced something I thought I would never feel. You bring out the best in me; my happiness, Kagome I love you" he said with

no trance of fear in his voice

Kagome`s eyes widened as she looked at the ground, not knowing what to say

Neji grabbed her face "You are the reason I breath, you are my destiny. I am yours forever" Neji said as he leaned in closer to her face

Kagome turned her face away resulting in Neji kissing her cheek instead

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Neji cupped her face as he slowly shook his head

"Kagome I love you. You and I are meant to be together, cant you see that?. I want you to know with everything I wont let you go, these words are my heart and

soul" Neji said with love in his eyes

"Neji I-" Kagome was interrupted as Neji kissed her

He broke the kiss as Kagome looked down breathing a little hard. He placed his forehead against hers as she looked up at him with wide eyes

"Your love is my turning page, with only the sweetest words remain" he said as he leaned down for another kiss

"I'm sorry, so sorry its like this" Kagome said as she turned her body the other from him, with her arm across her chest

"Don't you see its wrong?, Neji my affections are with someone else.." Kagome said as she slightly turned her head toward him

"I know your not pleased but, you have my heart Kagome" Neji said as he put his hand on her back

"Neji, I don't want to hurt you, I have nothing to give, I must leave your heart without me" Kagome said quietly as she turned around and faced Neji and placed her

hand on his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke was on his way to see Kagome tonight. As Sasuke walked toward the Geisha house, he heard the sound of Kagome`s voice. He immediately smiled at the

sound of his little angels voice. He quickly walked over to where she was,but stopped in his steps. Seeing Kagome was not alone, but with Neji Hyuga. Sasuke hid

behind the wall and listened to what they were saying

Kagome walked toward the Geisha house with Neji, looking at the ground as she walked.

"A pretty face shouldn't look down" Neji said teasingly

"Your so nice Neji, you should probally be angry at me.." Kagome said quietly still looking at the ground

"Angry?, Kagome its impossible to feel anything but happy when I'm with you" Neji said as he cupped her face in his hands

"I love you Kagome" Neji said as he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight and left

As Neji made his way back him, he felt the presence behind him

"If you want to love, you'll stay away from Kagome" Sasuke said through his teeth

Neji smirked and said "If you were smart, you would realize that Kagome and I are destined to be together"

"I've always been with Kagome, you would've only felt what it was like to be hers, but you wouldn't know" Sasuke said

"I can cherish her more then you ever would Uchiha" Neji in a matter of fact tone in his voice

Suddenly Sasuke griped Neji by the collar of his shirt,and pinned him against a tree

"If you ever touch Kagome again I-" Sasuke was suddenly cut off

"You'll what? Kill me? Aren't we past that already? You cant chose for Kagome your just afraid . Afraid of the fact that Kagome does have feelings for me" Neji said

"She does not need to choose, Kagome is mine. So get that through your thick head" Sasuke said as his Sharingan took affect

"You know what I'm capable of" Sasuke said holding back the urge to kill him

"I will do anything to make Kagome realize that we are destined to be together" Neji said trying to release the death grip Sasuke had on him

"Kagome and I are in love, that is what something no other lovers can share" Sasuke said as he released his grip on Neji

Neji didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Kagome. He didnt care what Sasuke said. He would have her


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome`s playful laughter made Sasuke smile as he continued to play in the water at the beach

Kagome let out an excited "Eeep" as Sasuke picked her up and, carried her over his shoulder and spun her around

Kagome and Sasuke were walking at the beach spending the day with each other. Kagome`s skin glowed like black lit alabaster as she ran along the beach. She

looked like a little goddess wearing an A line eggshell white dress of breezy cotton, with lace detailing of the full skirt , and featuring a lightly structured, wrapped

bodice that ties in the back, pin tuck detailing along the hem. And of course wearing the necklace that Sasuke had given her, much to Sasuke`s pleasure.

It soon became dark, Kagome sat on Sasuke`s lap as he ran his fingers through her hair

Sasuke kissed Kagome passionately as she put her hands on his chest as Sasuke hugged her tightly against him. He wound his wound his arms around Kagome, one

hand around her small waist and one hand around her shoulders. He smelled her hair, her scent radiating from her so full of love. Sasuke hadn't felt this good since

his mother was alive. Maybe even happier then that. And Sasuke wouldn't let a certain Hyuga take something so precious away from Sasuke.

"Kagome.." Sasuke said lovingly as he stroked her hair

"I adore you" Sasuke whispered into Kagome`s ear as she smiled at him

Sasuke`s heart began to raise, this would be the moment he would be waiting fore

"Kagome I love you more then the world itself" Sasuke said as he faced Kagome ans held both of her hands in his own

"Kagome, I want you to be mine. I am officially asking you to allow me to court in hopes of one day you becoming my wife," he spoke the words softly

Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without Kagome

"Sasuke I.." Kagome said as she looked at the ground with a smile

"I understand of you feel rushed into this but, Kagome I mean I need you and I cant imagine my life without you. And I am simply promising you that I will love you

forever" Sasuke said slowly

"I'll always love you Sasuke" Kagome said as her eyes become teary making her eyes even more beautiful

Sasuke smiled and hugged Kagome tightly to his body, holding on to his piece of forever

* * *

Ever since that day,Kagome was no longer anyones client. Meaning she would not be with Neji anymore. Neji grew sicker and sicker of seeing Kagome and Sasuke

together. Kagome always had a place in Neji`s heart, and will always love Kagome, Neji wanted Kagome to be happy;meaning he knew that only hurting Sasuke

would hurt Kagome. Kagome`s fate was not with Neji as he stated, but with Sasuke. Being destined to be Sasuke`s wife, and his love. And Kagome was more then

happy with her future with Sasuke


End file.
